Finding Solace
by Muldoon22
Summary: Two people from very different ends of the "Heisenberg" spectrum find themselves taking comfort in one another's company, resulting in something more blossoming. Jesse/Marie
1. Chapter 1

Jesse had been hiding out at Hank and Marie's for a good two weeks now. After what he informed Walter to brace for a firefight, he laid low. He knew Mr. White too well to know that he now had a bounty on his head. His hair grew back out to its spiky nature and he groomed his beard a little bit. Sober for those two weeks. He and Hank were calculating how and when to strike Walt. But at the same time the whole ordeal was causing him to feel low. So, unlike Hank who was obsessed, he'd go and clear his head out on the balcony. He leaned on the ledge and looked out to the Albuquerque skyline.

"Hank still inside with Gomez?" a voice asked from near him. He turned to see Hanks's wife Marie sitting on a deck chair, purple shirt with black sweater, purple earrings dangling against her cheeks.

"Uhh, yeah. They, uh, they're tracking Mr. White's movements."

"So basically the same as they been doing for the past two weeks."

"I think they want to...pace...themselves, you know? Going in, guns blazing could spark Mr. White to run."

Marie nodded, sipping away at some wine. Jesse never fully interacted too much with Marie,only when she came in to talk to Hank.

"You know, he hasn't paid me any attention in a week. He's so determined to get Walt, or Heisenberg that he has started shutting me out."

"I'm sorry." Jesse said. Marie shook her head.

"It's not your fault. We're all the same, really. Just pawns in this mad game of chess."

She gulped back the remainder of her wine.

"Im going to get my hair done." and she got up and left. Jesse licked his lips and returned to gazing out towards the skyline.

* * *

It was around 7 in the evening when Marie returned, while Jesse had joined Hank and Gomez in plotting out their takedown. Jesse looked at her and noticed that her hair was an improvement. It had more life and texture to it now. It was straight and cascaded over her ears, semi hiding the purple earrings. It made her seem...attractive.

Hank turned to Marie. "Nice hair."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind going to our room? We kinda need the living room."

Marie looked put out. Jesse saw her sigh and pick up her bag and leave the room.

"So we any closer to making a move?" Jesse asked. "I mean, you said we'd be burning him down. Sitting here and talking isn't what I view as lighting a match."

"Walt, to his little credit, is very precise. Very calculated in what he does. So the moment he does something that we can nab him for, we move in."

"But what if he flees? Alright, I mean, his guy Saul, he's got this guy who can make people disappear without any paper trails. All Mr. White has to do is call him, get in the car and he's gone. I told him I'd hit him where he really lives, so that means we go after his legacy. Tarnish it and he'll do whatever it takes to uphold him. Than we can get him."

"And where do you propose we start?" Gomez asked?

Jesse sighed. "I need some air." he got up and went outside. Walking down the road, he began lighting a cigarette when Marie drove up beside him. "Get in."

Jesse looked at her surprised. She looked at him as she opened the passenger side door of her blue Volkswagon Beetle.

"And do not light that up."

Jesse pocketed the unlit cigarette and got in. He shut the door and she drove off.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"I just need someone to talk to." she said calmly. "Hank isn't being there for me anymore, and I want to know a little more about who this version of Walt is. Knowing him for a long time, I just...never saw it coming."

Jesse nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Was he always like this?"

Jesse sighed and shook his head. "No. No, in the beginning, it was all more...simpler. He just wanted to make some money for his family before he died."

Marie looked at him for a brief moment before returning her focus to the road.

"I know that doesn't justify anything, but in a way, it was admirable. But then it got to his head, you know? Something about selling his children's birth right and such."

"You mean Grey Matter?" Marie asked.

"I think that was it, yeah. So he decided he wanted to build an empire. And to hell with everyone else."

The conversation dropped for a while until Marie pulled into a parking lot snd stopped, picking it back up.

"You know, even though you're helping in taking him down, this doesn't save your own soul, right?"

Jesee looked at her. "Trust me, I acknowledged I sold my soul to the devil long ago. I'm just tired..." he sighed. "tired of being a pawn. Being manipulated, you know? Twisted to mould someone else's desires."

She saw a darkness and emptiness in his eyes.

"He told me I was nothing. I was just a pathetic junkie." Jesse said, swallowing and trying to mask tears. "He made me feel worthless. And in the end, all he did was use me."

Marie looked at him, sympathy in her eyes.

"All I want is for this all to end. To just...go back to the way things were."

"I don't think that will ever happen. Not to the way things were."

"Hank is making me feel so alone. This is difficult for me. My own family are crime lords. Al I want is for someone to tell me things will be alright."

Jesse looked at her. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"It's gonna be alright."

Marie was caught up in the moment, and she kissed him on the lips. He was taken aback, but due to his need to reach out, he sank in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse awoke the next morning in a motel room. He was struggling to remember the events of the previous night when he saw he had his arms around Marie, who was still sleeping.

"Oh god." he moaned. He unwrapped himself and got out of the bed. Marie woke up.

"Mrs. Schrader, don't be mad, I have no idea what happened."

"Oh, relax, kid." she said, pulling the quilt off her, revealing she was wearing a purple bra.

"Relax? I slept with the wife of a DEA agent. A DEA agent who happens I happen to be helping take down Mr. White! I thought you'd be more...regret filled or something."

"I'm not proud of what happened, but I don't regret it. I needed some company for the night. And even if he ever finds out. Which he won't, I can just easily bring up Terri Maple."

"What? Who's Terri Maple?"

"She was an old television chef in the area a few years back. Anyway, in a goodwill type thing, Hank went on the show. And...they fucked. It took a good two months for him to be trusted again. So trust me when I say, we're fine."

"But Jesus, no offense, you could be my mother or something."

"Hey." she said, a bit offended. "I'm only 34. And you're 26."

"Oh." Jesse said. "Sorry."

"Forget about it. We need to get back. Hank will probably be wondering where were at." she threw him his pants. "We should leave separately. You take the bus in about an hour, alright?"

Jesse nodded as Marie slips her black sweater jacket over her purple shirt. She reclipped her earrings on and picked up her purse.

"See you later." and she left. Jesse got his pants back on and sat down on the edge of the bed, perplexed.

* * *

Marie slipped into the house as quiet as she could. The moment she shut the door, Hank walked towards her.

"Jesus, Marie, where were you? You were gone all night."

Marie had to think fast. "I...went for a drive." she said, walking into the kitchen.

"The whole night?"

"No."

"Then where were you?"

Marie drummed her fingers on the counter. "I...got arrested."

Hank developed a scowl. "Please tell me you weren't drinking and driving. Or shoplifting."

Marie shook her head. "No, no. It was a misunderstanding. They pulled me over for going 60 in a 55. The cop asked me for the regular stuff: license, registration. Then 10 minutes later he asked me to get out of the car. And before I knew it he was patting me down and handcuffing me. Apparently my car was listed stolen somehow and since my last name on my license is still Lambert and the car is in your name..."

"They thought you stole it." Hank finished. This is because you erroneously reported stolen a month back because you forgot where you parked."

"Yup. Forgot to report it otherwise. Anyway, out of embarrassment, I elected not to call you and spent the night in jail. By morning, they realized I was your wife and no charges were pressed. So no harm done."

"Well, we have more pressing issues. Pinkman's gone."

"Gone?" she deceitfully said in mock surprise. "Like, he's not here or..." she made a finger gun and acted out shooting herself in the head.

"No, he's not here. Went out and didnt come back."

"You don't think Walt got to him, do you?"

"If he did, this investigation is toast. Gomie is looking for him now."

As he said this. Gomez returned, with Jesse in tow.

"Found him at a bus stop near UNM." Gomez said. Hank approached Jesse.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I said I needed to clear my head. Got some pizza and crashed at my friend Badger's for the night."

Hank looked at him, then nodded. "Alright, as long as you weren't out trying to take Walt out by yourself or getting loaded."

He turned to Marie, trying for a tease. "He had a better night than you did. He had pizza, you have the standard jail balonga sandwich."

Marie sighed. Hank and Gomez left. Jesse walked over to Marie.

"You told him you were in jail?"

She shrugged. "Better than saying I slept with your key witness."

"But doesn't he have friends in the jail system? What if he asks-"

"It's over. He's far too busy with taking down Walter. My "arrest" will be forgotten soon." she looked at him.

"You really should shave that beard. It's very scruffy and tickles when I kissed you." she said and walked away.

Jesse normally would change for anyone, but he found himself later that night taking a razor to his facial hair.

* * *

"This plan won't work." Gomez said. "I'm sorry."

Hank sighed and slammed his fists on the table. Jesse groggily sat across from him, still tired from lack of sleep. But soon, he went wide eyed.

"I know someone who can help."

Hank looked at him. "Would he be cooperative."

Jesse nodded. "Reasonably."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright." Hank said, slipping on his jacket. "We got someone to take this Huell out to a safe house in Silver City, probably won't be back until tomorrow." he said, telling Marie. "The kid is somewhere around here, tell him once we get back to be ready. Whatever comes of this meet, will definitely have an impact on this whole thing."

"Ok." Marie replied, rolling the sleeves of her brown collared shirt up and down intermediately.

"Ill see you soon." he said and left. Marie stood in place as she listened to the hum of Hank's SUV slowly disappear.

* * *

Jesse returned a half hour later. When he entered the house, Marie came into view. He was silent when he saw her. The shirt she wore made her cleavage very evident.

"That shirt seems kinda..tight, don't you think?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not trying to be obscene or anything, but it's making your rack stand out." he said. She walked over to him.

"Maybe that's the point." she replied. Jesse felt uncomfortable.

"Squeeze them." she said.

Jesse went wide eyed. "What?"

"Squeeze them. Grope my breasts."

"Why?" Jesse replied.

"Because I asked you to. Go on."

Jesse hesitated before slowly bringing his palms onto her chest.

"They feel nice." he said, beginning to move his hands away when she placed them back on.

"Squeeze."

Jesse sighed in embarrassment and complied. Marie sighed in pleasure.

"Alright, come on." she said, taking his hand and pulling him over to the guest room.

* * *

"So, is this an affair or something?" Jesse asked as they laid on Jesse's bed. Marie thought.

"I think it counts as one. Typically the cheaters date, but here it's only..."

"Sex?" Jesse finished.

"Yeah." the conversation dropped. Marie rolled onto her side to face Jesse.

"Did you ever have a relationship before?" she asked. He nodded.

"Her name was Jane."

"Did you love her?"

Jesse kept quiet for a moment. "More than anything."

Marie quirked up an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Jesse sighed with a slight studder in the breath. "She died."

Marie's mouth opened in surprise.

"She accidentally overdosed on heroin."

"I'm...sorry." Marie said. "How old was she?"

"A week younger than me. After her, no one felt right. I've overcome her death, but she was my first, you know? First that meant something. It was hard."

Marie nodded. "So I guess I'm technically your second?"

Jesse looked at her and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, if you look at it like that."

"Wanna go again?"

Jesse thought. "Yeah."

* * *

By the time Hank returned the next day, Jesse and Marie found themselves in an unofficial relationship. Hank informed Jesse about the barrels of money Walt had, but they had no idea how to find it. This put them at another standstill. Jesse, frustrated, went out for another walk. An hour went by and Marie began to fret.

"I need to pop out for a minute." she said. Hank looked at her.

"Try and find Pinkman too. He's been gone for quite awhile."

"Ok." Marie left the house and got into her Blue Beetle. She sat thinking where Jesse could have possibly went. She remembered the mention of a Badger and Skinny Pete. So very carefully, she snuck over into Hank's SUV and dug around for a file marked "Pinkman, Jesse". She flipped through it until she came across a name.

"Mayhew, Brandon "Badger""

She got the address and went back to her Beetle.

* * *

"All's I'm saying is that _Enterprise _is the worst of the series." Badger argued with Pete, Jesse sitting in disbelief that they were still going on about _Star Trek_.

"No way, Jesse, tell this clown that _Deep Space 9 _is definitely the most boring series."

"Look, guys. All that matters is the golden rule: Picard over Kirk, and _Original Series _over _The Next Generation_." Jesse replied, feeling good to have a bit of distraction in his life. A knock on the door prompted Badger to open it.

"Oh. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering if Jesse is here?" a female voice responded. Jesse could tell it was Marie.

"Yeah, come in." Badger said, opening the door. Marie strode in, wringing her hands a bit.

"Jesse, you have a visitor."

"Yeah. I know."

Marie felt out of place. Pete stood up.

"Would you like to sit down?" he offered.

Marie thought and agreed. "That's very thoughtful." she said, sitting.

"So Jesse, not to be direct or anything, but how do you know this hottie?"

Jesse, not wanting to reveal he was in cahoots with a DEA agent, stumbled for a response. Marie fortunately bailed him out.

"I happen to be his girlfriend."

Badger and Skinny eyed Jesse in surprise.

"Dude, when were you gonna tell us you upgraded from street walkers to soccer moms?" Badger asked.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or not." Marie remarked.

"I wasn't insulting you or anything." Badger quickly defended. "Any girlfriend of Jesse's is a girlfriend of mine."

"You idiot." Skinny said. "The term is "any friend of Jesse is a friend of mine". She can't be girlfriends with two different people now."

Jesse glanced over at Marie. She gave him a "go along with it" look.

"Alright, Mr. Grade 12. Sorry to screw up your precious line structure."

"Jesse, don't you think we should get going? There's something I'd like to show you." she said, with a flirtatious tinge as she stood up. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Yo, I'll see you two bitches later, yeah?"

"Aight, cool man." Skinny acknowledged. Badger gaped at Marie. She was still wearing the tight brown collared shirt, so her breasts were noticeable, and so Badger noticed. Jesse snapped his fingers.

"Yo, what are you doing?"

"S-sorry man. See you later...we never got your name."

"It's Marie." she answered. Jesse opened the door and took her by the arm.

"Again, see ya." Jesse said, escorting Marie out the door.

* * *

"WHA the hell was that? " Jessecasked as they got into Marie's Blue Beetle. "I don't need constant monitoring, I can fend for myself."

"Relax." Marie said, turning the car on and pulling out of the driveway. "It's not like I put a tracker on you."

"Yeah, but still-" Jesse began before an idea came to him. "That's it!"

"That's what?"

"That's how we're gonna get him." Jesse answered. "That's how we get Mr. White."


End file.
